Rogueport
Creation When the races emerged from the vault that the Gods had placed them in, they found the outside world was harsh and unforgiving. Working together, they quickly set about to build Rogueport; a large town that was home to all. 'Location' Rogueport was centered in the middle of the known world. Whether this was intentional or not, we will never know. 'Appearance' As Rogueport was home to so many individuals, the town itself was varied. It was split into a few districts for the races, but mostly buildings were constructed from stone bricks and wooden planks. Many buildings were also highly decorated with lapis, gold, glowstone and other materials. 'Leadership' Rogueport appeared to be led by a council, or councils, comprised of various people. It is unknown as to the amount of control these councils had over the inhabitants of Rogueport. Known Leaders Of Rogueport * Nelus Cafferion - a member of the Council Of Five. * Hignar - future lord of Fireforge, chairman of the Council Of Five. * Eruraviel - member of the Council Of Five. * Rocky - member of the Council Of Five. * Segellion - member of the Council Of Five. 'History' The history of Rogueport is mostly unknown. Some event, or events, eventually occurred that forced the townspeople out and establish more communities of their own. It appears, at one time, it was struck by a large meteor that seemed to spread nether blocks throughout the town. Subsequent storms that blew vast quantities of sand in from the edge of town, coupled with large waves that destroyed most of the docksides, have ravaged the town. It is unknown whether these events were what led to the exodus of the inhabitants. Notable Factions * Vault Management - a group in charge of the rationing and distribution of the scant resources available. * The Council Of Five - a group representing each race, presumably having some sway over most of Rogueport. * The Secret Police - a small, clandestine group, charged with the protection and rulings of the Vault. 'Notable Landmarks' * The Dwarven District - a large ravine in the town, where the Dwarven population had mostly settled. * The Elven District - the top of a small, tree-covered hill in Rogueport, where a number of Elves lived. * The Kobold District - the sewers of Rogueport, where the Kobolds dwelled. * The Temple Of The Eye Of Life - one of a number of temples within Rogueport. * The Sun Temple - one of the number of temples within Rogueport. * The Shrine To Armok - a shrine to Armok, an underground research facility and the precursor to Fireforge. 'Notable Occupants' No notable occupants in Rogueport are known of. 'Gallery Of Rogueport' ' RogueportTempleEye.png|''The Temple Of The Eye Of Life. RogueportSunTemple.png|''The Sun Temple.'' RogueportDwarfDistrict.png|''The ravine in which the Dwarves of Rogueport lived.'' RogueportArmokShrine.png|''The Shrine to Armok.'' RogueportArena.png|''A gladiator area, just on the outskirts of the town.'' RogueportMeteor.png|''A meteor, one of the many calamities to befall Rogueport.'' ''' Category:DFRP World 4 Category:Locations